Redemption
by Kaiser Rio
Summary: Whether you want it or not. A retelling of Life is Random, So is She from my old account. They were powerful. They were merciless. They were sealed. And now they have escaped, and Team Urameshi is here to redeem them- or die trying. Hieixoc, KuramaxOC


**Redemption...**

…**.Whether you want it or not.**

_Okay, so, normally I wouldn't do Authors Notes anymore. But this needs to be said. Redemption is a re-make of my heavily incomplete story on my heavily abandoned old account- the story being "Life is Random. So is She." I do love that story, as it's something one of my closest friends from a long time ago helped me write. But looking back, I can see that the writing is rather immature. I owe it to my friend to write a better version of it, if not for the fact that in my first year of high school, she took care of me through it. It's the least I can do. So please do enjoy Redemption. Also, just a fair warning, I kind of think disclaimer notes are stupid. I mean, if you owned whatever it is you were writing, why would you post it on **fan**? You wouldn't. Sheesh. And off the soapbox and onto the writer's chair for me now. Again, please enjoy Redemption._

Once upon a time, there was a world separate from ours. It was not a peaceful world, but it was not purely chaotic, either. It was the world of demons, before King Enma an his son abolished the barrier between the two realms. But far before that, before our story begins, there were two demon sisters in all but blood. They were sad little creatures, who only knew suffering, be it by their hands to others, or the hands of others to them. One day, the eldest sister found an unspeakable artifact, that granted the two demons power. And with that power...

_Cackling filled the air, as did smoke and screams. Koenma tumbled down a pile of corpses and debris, in his adult form. At the top of the pile, two girls stood. Strange rune like markings covered them, fire burned around them, and demons of all sorts fled, having long since learned that to fight was to condemn yourself. The prince was breathing heavily, all hos power was exhausted and his body was nearly torn. The smaller of the sisters slid down the corpses to him, grinning nefariously. _

"_Haaah? Is the almighty son of the king finished already?" she asked in a mocking tone._

_Koenma glared weekly. The sisters were truly what man would consider Satan's generals. Giggling a bit, the black haired demoness reached forward for the pacifier hanging around Koenma's neck from a chain. _

"_I doubt ikkle Koenma will need this where he's going," she cooed. _

_As her fingers wrapped around the childish artifact, it started to glow brightly. _

"_I doubt ikkle Akane will need it either," Koenma managed to say smugly._

_At the top of the corpse pile, the elder of the sisters glanced down, showing only mild surprise. She howled in rage, as the temperature began to drop rapidly, and the flames diminished. Koenma wrenched the pacifier away from the younger of the sisters, and kicked himself away, further sliding down the pile. _

"_This isn't over, Koenma! Don't you dare think it is!" The eldest sister shouted as ice began to encase the sisters._

_Koenma scowled. The sisters did not make empty threats. But the deed had been done, the demon girls were sealed, and would remain so for a very long time. For now, his prime concern was licking his wounds and making sure the ice-encased sisters were relocated to a top facility prison, where King Enma would wait for them to thaw so that he could properly execute them- no harm could come to them or from them so long as they were in the ice. The prince glanced up at the sisters. _

"_For now, dog, it is." he said defiantly._

...As the prince healed, the sisters were moved deep within a temple, where no light, no life, and no hope resided. He did not plan for the ice to melt soon. And should there have been devout followers of the sisters- unlikely, but a precaution that had to be taken- elite guardsmen were moved to the temple at their prime. But as the eldest sister had said, it was far from over.

"Wake up soon. The ice is almost gone." A hooded man said. Behind him, were several other hooded men. They were the elite fighters who guarded the temple to keep those who would free the sisters out... and to eliminate any who found out about their own plan to free them. They had worked for years upon years to do so. Now the ice was so thin, they could see the sisters breathing. But there was no other movement.

"I'm surprised they haven't drowned." one said.

"As am I. But Koenma said that so long as there was a fraction of the ice, no matter what was inside, nothing would harm the sisters."

"Thats a ridiculous idea, and you know it."

With in the ice, one of the figures turned.

"Not any more ridiculous than what those humans believe."

"Humans are idiots, though."

A hand pressed against the other side of the ice.

_Silence._

The men stopped, blinking. It was unsure who said that, as there were no women in the room- aside from the sisters.

_In exactly one week the ice will be gone completely. You have been given your warning. I have no desire to see any of you when we are free._

"Who-"

_The sisters, my dear fool. Now prepare to leave. Should there be a single one of you in a weeks time, we will not be merciful._

The men stepped away from the melting ice, honestly afraid. "We- We've worked to free you though! All for you!"

_I don't care. If you had expected a reward, this is it- we're letting you live._

"You can't be serious!" one yelled.

_I am._

The yeller stiffened, fists shaking. He ran forward to the ice with his weapon- a kwan dao- in an attempt to break the ice and attack the sisters within.

_You are truly an idiot._

The metal crashed agaisnt the ice- a weaker part, though many didn't realize this until the ice cracked.

_An idiot that I must thank, it seems... I'll let you live._

Water seeped out of the crack, and one of the shadows in the ice moved closer to it. The ice cracked more, until it finally shattered from the force the sister was applying. The younger was curled up in a puddle, while the elder stood in front of the men.

"You really should have left when I first told you to. Maybe then you might have had a chance to escape." she smiled.

Elsewhere and shortly after, Botan was racing around the city. "Where are they?" she asked herself, obviously a tad freaked out.

There was a beep and she took out the communicator-compact. "Yes Lord Koenma?"

"We've got them. Yusuke and the others."


End file.
